


Hector's Street

by merryghoul



Category: First of the Gang - Morrissey (Song)
Genre: Gangs, Guns, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hector stole the hearts of everyone he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hector's Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thursday_Next](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/gifts).



> Er...um...a bit late to the collection officially opening. But I started writing this fic when I saw this on the pinch hit list. When I was told someone else picked it up, I was in the middle of writing my fic, so I decided to finish this for you and gift it to you anyway.

Hey, you. Yeah, you. You're standing on our street. I know the street has some sort of name, but we call it "Hector's Street." Now get off. Show some respect.

No, I don't care if you're going anywhere. You're on Hector's Street, and you need to get off it. Go down a side street or somewhere.

Who's Hector? What do you mean, "who's Hector?"   He's the prettiest thief that ever stole anything in Los Angeles. He's famous, you know. He had his own section in the _Times_ once.

You don't look too threatening. You wanna hear a story? I ain't gonna kill you or anything. Sit right there. Don't do anything stupid, or I'll shoot you.

 

Hector was our leader of our gang, the Cruisers. He made all the decisions for the Cruisers. Chose the members of our gang, chose our targets, even chose every detail on our jackets. You see our jackets? He designed the logo on it—the car, the font, everything.

Like I said, we're thieves. We didn't have guns at first. We rode around in cars and broke into some places—banks, grocery stores, houses in poor areas. Hector took most of the share, but whatever was left we all shared equally. We want money. That's all we want. The money I got, well, I'm still saving it. But I'm using it someday. Maybe I'll get enough money to get outta here. Chicago seems nice. And then there's New York…ah, a guy like me could get lost in New York. We didn't hurt anybody, didn't threaten 'em. We didn't even meet anybody. All the places we went were closed. Everybody went home and we broke in.

One thing he didn't choose was that counselor guy. I dunno if you've seen this or not, but there's this short film, right, where this guy pesters these gangs about getting on some work detail. That counselor guy kept trailing us and trailing us, telling us to stop breaking into places and shit. He never saw us and couldn't prove it, but he assumed it 'cause we wore the Cruiser jackets. It was like he stepped out of the short film!

So that's when Hector decided to get a gun. All he wanted to do was scare the guy off so we didn't have to do work detail. We're too pretty for work detail. And we don't want concrete on our shoes, making some shitty bank for Bank of America.

 

There ain't nobody here, right? You sure? Okay, 'cause you can't tell anybody about this. Or, that's right, I'll kill you.

Hector loved me. That's why he gathered together his gang, because he was attracted to all of us. But he loved me the most.  The other guys can't know I'm a fruit—I think most of 'em are straight. I know we have one who _really_ hates fruits in the gang. Sounds like he'd go into a murderous rampage if he knew he was around a fruit. That's why you can't tell anyone in the gang.

That's also how he got arrested. And how he died, too—he loved me.

It was late night the morning Hector got arrested. Hector sent the boys home. But he kept me around. Grabbed my hand, pulled me close to him, gave me a kiss.

We spent the night together. No, we didn't do any fucking. We walked around LA. He took me to the reservoir that night. We found a spot on the pavement to sit. Ever been to the reservoir in the middle of the night? You should go. It's far away from the city, so you can see the stars twinkling in the water. It's gorgeous.

He took me to Saint Mark's Home for the Blind next. There's a spot there where you can see the sun rise over LA. You gotta break in, but it's worth it. It took my breath away, that sunrise. You could see it crawl all over the buildings and roads. I ain't forgetting that sight any time soon.

But guess who was there with us?   Sort of. It was that counselor guy. We walked out of Saint Mark's, the yard there, and he slammed Hector to the wall near there. He whispered something in Hector's ear—how he was a homosexual, how filthy it was that he wanted me. Then he yelled that he caught a thief, even though we didn't actually step inside Saint Mark's.

After I heard the counselor guy, I ran. The counselor guy could grab one of us, but not both. So I was able to get to our meeting place.

I told the guys Hector was arrested by the counselor guy—a citizen's arrest, they call it. I lied a bit. I said we staked out Saint Mark's so we could rob every single motherfucker in there, because they're _blind._ And that weasel counselor guy stopped Hector, but I got away. I didn't mention the homosexual thing. That's how Hector became known as the guy who was the first to do time.

 

The counselor guy couldn't prove Hector did anything at Saint Mark's, so the cops let him go. Then the first thing he did was grab his uncle's handgun. That's the first time one of us had any guns.

He joined us later that day. He told the gang that from now on, we'd be packing heat in case the cops wanted to take shots at us 'cause we looked like a gang. But when he let the gang go, he took me aside and said he got the gun to protect me. Especially from that counselor guy.

We did the same thing we did the other night, went to the reservoir. But this time, we stayed until the sun rose. We wanted to watch it rise over the reservoir. And it was just as lovely as the stars shining over it.

But the counselor guy was stalking us. He saw us holding hands, saw my head on his shoulder. And the counselor guy charged at us. I was able to get away again, but the counselor guy began kicking and spitting on Hector. Started calling him all sorts of nasty things people call homosexuals.

I hid across from where we were sitting. Hector was able to grab the counselor guy's leg and trip him. And Hector lost it. He kicked the guy in his chest and his head. Kicked him so hard he broke a few of the guy's teeth. When the counselor guy couldn't talk, Hector shot him in the head. Now I know you're not supposed to love a guy getting shot to death, but I loved that he did that for us. For me. I hope that bastard burns in hell.  

Nearby was a squad car. It stopped near the reservoir when Hector killed the counselor guy. The police ran out of the car. Hector ran. And I followed them.

Hector refused to surrender, but he could run like hell. He ran back to the street we met on, to see if he could get Cruiser reinforcements. I followed the police and stayed away from a distance. There was no way in hell I was going to jail too.

But the police shot him down before he could get to one of us. Three shots in the back; one nicked his heart. He was dead in an instant.

 

Everyone liked Hector. Now I don't know if people would hate him if they knew he was a homosexual, but everyone liked him. Everyone came to his funeral. Hector's family, the counselor guy's family, the police, a lot of people he robbed, a lot of people we claimed we wanted to rob, like some of the people at Saint Mark's, and of course the Cruisers. It seemed like, in death, he had stolen all of our hearts.

So even though this street has a name, we call it Hector's Street, and it's the street of the Cruisers. We do things differently now. We still break into places, we carry guns, and I'm the leader of this gang. But we're never going to forget him, and I won't forget him most of all.

And now you know that this is Hector's Street, I'm gonna say this one more time: get off it. Or I'm going to put a bullet through your brain.


End file.
